


The Bridge-Toad

by ChibiSailorMini



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bridge - Freeform, Bulma kisses Captain Ginyu-toad, Captain Ginyu is a frog, Captain Ginyu-Toad, F/M, Princess and the Frog elements, Slight hint of Son Goku/Bulma Briefs, crackfic, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiSailorMini/pseuds/ChibiSailorMini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While overseeing one of the many repairs done by Buu, Goku finds Captain Ginyu in toad form and tries tricking Bulma into kissing the toad as a prank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bridge-Toad

**Author's Note:**

> This is another challenge and it's pure comedy.
> 
> Prompt: Bulma kisses Captain Ginyu-Toad  
> Words: 275

She glared at the creepy amphibian staring at her with his equally creepy toad eyes. “Goku, why are you holding that damn frog?”

He just smiled at her, a big grin on his face. “Don’tcha recognize him, Bulma?” Goku asked, gently waving the frog in her face.

Ever since Captain Ginyu switched bodies with her, forcing her to be a toad while he took over her body, Bulma had found she hated frogs and toads even more than ever. Bulma cringed, frowning deeply.

“Get that damn thing away from me, Goku!” The blue haired woman made an attempt to slap the toad out of Goku’s hand but her Saiyan friend pulled out of her reach.

“Aw, c’mon, Bulma, give Captain Ginyu a kiss!” Goku teased. He then held the toad up to face level, now croaking like a frog, “Riibbit. Ribbit. Pretty Bulma-Lady should give me a kiss! I’ll even turn into a prince! Riibbbitt!”

Bulma couldn’t help the giggle building up in her throat. Goku was so ridiculously childlike sometimes. She finally burst into a giggle and smiled. “Fine, but only because Captain Ginyu said I was a pretty lady.”

She slowly took the frog from Goku before leaning in. Bulma puckered her lips to kiss Captain Ginyu when the frog’s tongue shot out, hitting her square on the lips. Captain Ginyu the toad soon found himself being tossed over the bridge into the waters below as Bulma broke out into a loud scream.

“Goddamn it, Goku!” were the last words Captain Ginyu heard before feeling something strange overtaking him and he sank into the darkness, his body taking on a strange new shape.


End file.
